


Shatteredtale

by DRGUINEAPIG87



Series: Shatteredtale [1]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGUINEAPIG87/pseuds/DRGUINEAPIG87
Summary: This is my new Undertale AU Shatteredtale.  If you read my other Undertale work, you will see how I got that name.  Please tell me what you think about it in the comments.  I will comment back as soon as I can.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Undertale AU Shatteredtale. If you read my other Undertale work, you will see how I got that name. Please tell me what you think about it in the comments. I will comment back as soon as I can.

Shatteredtale Chapter 1: Fall

 

A mountain lay in the middle of the forest. Those who have never heard the legends would just assume that this is a normal mountain. However, all humans who have fallen into the mountain never returned. This is Mount Ebott: home of monsters, and reapers.

 

A long time ago the world was at peace. The time reapers kept timeline in balance. Humans, and monsters lived with each other without conflict. Then, one day a war broke out. This war lasted for a month. Many humans, and monsters died. Even some time reapers died. Most of them chose to side with the humans. Their general lead the humans into battle. After a long month, the humans were victorious. After the battle the monsters, and the traitorous time reapers were locked away in the Underground. The general even locked away his two daughters, and one his sons for helping the monsters.

 

Shatteredtale

 

Darkness surrounded Mt. Ebott. A portal appeared, and one human child walked out. The human child walked up the mountain. They walked for a solid hour to get to the top. Once they did however, They fell. They landed bed of golden flowers. They got up and walked into the next room. Inside they found a lone flower wearing a little grin on his face.

(The human’s POV)  
Flower: “Howdy, my name’s Flowey, Flowey The Flower.”  
You walk closer.  
Flowey: “You’re new to the Underground, aren’t you. Someone should how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do.”  
You walk closer until you are right above Flowey.  
You grin menacingly.  
Flowey: “What are you do...ouch.”  
You savagely rip one Flowey’s petals off, and tear what is remaining of the petal to shreds.  
Flowey went underground, and popped up a few inches away.  
Flowey then summons many little bullets.  
A lot of the bullets hit you as you were not expecting the attack.

 

Game Over  
Reset

You wake up in a bed of golden flowers. You get up and walk into the next room. Inside you again spot a lone flower this time wearing a frown on his face.  
You ask Flowey if he remembers you.  
Flowey’s frown quickly turn to one of pure shock.  
Flowey (happily): “CHARA!!!!”  
You give Flowey a deadly stare as his happiness quickly changes to fear.  
You raise you knife to him, and call him a traitor.  
Flowey: “Chara, wait.”  
You lower your knife for a moment.  
Flowey: “Chara, I know I betrayed you last time, but if you give me one last chance I promise I won’t fail you.”  
You are not convinced.  
Flowey: “Chara last time, I messed up, but I ended up getting a new belief at the same time: that in this world it’s kill or be killed.”  
You still look slightly annoyed.  
Flowey: “I’m sorry for back then, but whatever you decide, I want you to know that your still my best friend, and nothing will ever change that fact.”  
You smile genuinely, and pocket your knife.  
You tell Flowey you forgive him.  
Flowey: “Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it.”  
You give Flowey some LV.  
Flowey(as his LV goes to 40): “How do you have so much?”  
You start to explain, but Flowey interrupts.  
Flowey(grinning demonically): “Wait, I know, you done this before in other timelines.”  
You nod.  
Flowey(frowning slightly): “Did you forgive me in the other timelines?”  
You lie to gain Flowey’s trust.  
Flowey(with a suspicious look): “Wait, my LV went up 40. If you had a this much LV, then how did I kill you so easily?”  
You explain to Flowey that your power wasn’t fully there yet when he killed you.  
Flowey: “Oh. Some friendly advice though, you might wanna avoid the girl with the red hair and the black cloak.”  
You look at Flowey confused.  
Flowey: “Let’s just say she’s caused me my fair share of resets.”  
You thank Flowey for his advice.  
Flowey: “No problem. Thank you for forgiving me Chara. Now it’ll be just like old times, just you and me vs the world, and this time we’ll win.”  
You nod in agreement.  
Flowey: “So what should we take over first, the world or the universe?”  
You tell that they should probably take over this world since they are here.  
Flowey(grinning demonically): “That’s a wonderful idea. Now then, let’s go see mom.”

 

(Infinity’s POV)  
(Yes Infinity is in this story, and is in San’s role. Sans, and Papyrus are both just scientists who work for Doctor Alphys.)  
Infinity walked up to the giant door to talk to her mystery friend behind the door. She knocked on the door, and got another knock in response.  
Infinity: “Knock knock”  
Toriel: “Who’s there?”  
Infinity: “Ice”  
Toriel: “Ice who?”  
Infinity: “Ice to see you again, it’s been a while.”  
Toriel started laughing profusely behind the door  
Infinity: “Thank you, thank you, you’ve been a good audience.”  
Infinity gave a bow even though Toriel couldn’t see her.  
Toriel suddenly stopped, and was silent for about a minute.  
Infinity: “Something wrong?”  
Toriel: “No, but can I ask you to promise me something?”  
Infinity: “That depends on what it is.”  
Toriel: “If a human child were to come through this door, I would like you to look after them.”  
Infinity winced at the request.  
Infinity: “If I am going to say yes, I would like to know who I am talking to.”  
Toriel: “If I told you I was the former queen, would you believe me.”  
Infinity(eyes widening): “I’m speechless.”  
Toriel: “Please don’t tell anyone.”  
Infinity(trying her best to imitate her younger self’s voice): “Ok, I won’t. However, I would like to know, do you remember me mom?  
Toriel thought about this voice for a second. When she realized who the voice belonged to she immediately gasped.  
Toriel: “Infinity is that you “my child?””  
Infinity(using her normal voice again): “Yep”  
Toriel: “How is everyone?”  
Infinity: “we’ve been alright for the most part.”  
Toriel: “how would you like to come over to my place for a while to eat some pie.”  
Infinity: “Alright, would you like me to bring Amber along.”  
Toriel: “Sure, I’ll make extra pies.”  
Infinity chuckled as she remembered how Amber used to demolish Toriel’s Butterscotch Pies.  
Infinity: “Ok, I’ll go get her.”  
Toriel: “Alright, I’ll start making the pies.”  
They both parted ways to go do their respective tasks.


	2. Reunion

Shatteredtale Chapter 2: Reunion

 

Infinity walked through the snow until she saw a girl with green hair. Amber was pacing around at Infinity’s guard post. She was only 2 years younger than Infinity, and was kinda gullible.

(Perhaps I should explain how time reaper aging works. Ok, for 200 human years, a time reaper ages 1 year. So it has been 608 years since the end of the war. Infinity was 15 years old, and Amber was 13 years old back then. Their older brother Aldric was 17. Ok back to fanfic.)

Amber: “Infinity, were you to that person behind that stupid door again?”  
Infinity(not listening): “Hey Amber, come with me a second.”  
Amber: “Where?”  
Infinity(grabbing Amber’s hand): “There’s no time to explain, now come on.”  
Amber(concerned): “Wait, Infinity.”

Infinity took her took her to the door. She then opened the door using magic. Infinity walked through and Amber reluctantly followed her. Suddenly Amber smelled something familiar. It took her a second to realize what it was though.

Amber: “Is that mom’s butterscotch pie?”  
Infinity: “Yep.”

Amber immediately started running through the basement until she reached the stairs. Infinity finally managed to catch up with her there.

Infinity(concerned): “What’s wrong?”  
Amber(crying softly): “What if she doesn’t remember me?”  
Infinity: “She does, I talked to her before I came to find you.”  
Amber(calming down): “Why didn’t you tell me you found mom?”  
Infinity: “I just found out myself okay.”  
Amber: “Oh, well let’s continue.”

They walked up the stairs, and reach a room with a front door, and two hallways. They immediately recognized the house as their old home in the ruins. They walked into the kitchen to find Toriel baking pies. Amber ran straight to Toriel, and gave her a hug.

Amber: “Mom!!!”  
Toriel: “Hello, my child.”  
Infinity: “She is really happy to see you, you know.”  
Toriel: “Yes, I know.”  
Infinity(yawning): “Well I am going to take a nap.”  
Toriel: “Alright my child, use my bed, a human is using the other one.”  
Infinity(remembering their earlier conversation): “Alright.”  
Amber: “A human?”  
Toriel: “Yes, Chara has returned to us, and they brought Asriel with them too.”

Infinity didn’t hear this as she was already in Toriel’s bedroom. She got onto the bed, and drifted off to sleep for about an hour. When she awoke she nearly had a heart attack as she saw Flowey’s really creepy face(you know the one you get in the neutral route). After this the flower’s face shifted back to normal, and he started to laugh.

Flowey(laughing): “You should have seen the look on your face.”

Infinity looked around to see the flower, Amber, and a human in a striped sweater wearing a heart locket.

Infinity(a little annoyed): “Amber, explain.”  
Amber(nervously): “Well, you see, we were just pulling a prank...”  
Infinity(Interrupting): “Not that, I’m talking about them.”  
Amber: “It’s just Asriel and Chara.”  
Infinity (shocked): “That’s impossible.”  
Chara(wearing a small smile): “Hey sis.”  
Flowey(shifting his face to resemble Asriel’s): “It’s us”

They walked out of the room together. Toriel was waiting with a slice of pie.

Toriel: “Did you sleep well my child?”  
Infinity(slightly annoyed): “I did until Asriel decided to scare me half to death.”  
Toriel: “Asriel Dreemurr, what did you do?”  
Chara: “It was just a harmless prank mom.”  
Infinity(disturbed): “Harmless? You nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
Amber(just happy to have her siblings back): “Well, Asriel doesn’t exactly have a soul, so he doesn’t really know right from wrong.”  
Infinity: Well, that doesn’t explain why you two were there.  
Amber(chuckling): Chara was holding Asriel in his flower pot, and I just thought it would be funny(still chuckling), and it was.

Infinity starts to chasing Amber around the room. All the while Chara, and Asriel were laughing excessively. Infinity eventually calmed down, and Toriel gave her a slice of pie. After she ate it she went into kitchen to get more, and she saw that about 8 out of 10 pies made were completely consumed.

Amber(concerned): “Mom, since Asriel, and Chara are back, Asgore won’t need anymore human souls, right?”  
Toriel: I hope so, dear.  
Amber(with a hopeful expression on her face): “Does that mean that you two can be together again. The humans are dead. But they weren’t harmed. Dad gave them a place to live out their lives, and when they died we gave them a burial ceremony.”  
Toriel(cursing in her mind about how Asgore had lied to manipulate an innocent child to do such horrible things): “I will speak to him, but I guarantee nothing.”  
Chara(secretly acting dumb): “What happened with Dad?”  
Toriel: “I will tell you later, my child. Infinity, may I have a word.”  
Infinity: “Sure.”

They walked into Toriel’s Room, while Amber, Chara, and Asriel sat on Chairiel(If you haven’t played Undertale, you won’t know what Chairiel is).

Infinity(closing the door): “I think I might know what this about.”  
Toriel(wearing a sad expression): “I’m at least glad that you didn’t tell Amber about what really happened to the humans. However, I must ask did you play a part in their capture.”  
Infinity: “No, me and Amber just let them pass. I always secretly hoped that one of them would make it past Aldric, but none ever did.”  
Toriel(looking like she was about to thought of her eldest son killing innocent children): “How could such a sweet child do such cruel things.  
Infinity (concerned): “He’s felt devastated since our family was broken apart, and so he blames the humans, and takes his anger out on any humans that come his way. Dad only ever killed one human, but he did it out of mercy. The human that was brought to dad had both of his legs severed clean off and had been stabbed multiple times. Dad looked into the boy’s eyes, and saw that he was suffering. It was already to late to save him. Dad told him not to worry, and that it would all be over soon. Then, he lifted his trident, and brought it down on the boy’s head. Then the body disappeared and all that was left was a yellow soul.”  
Toriel(now angry): so why is Aldric still killing them?  
Infinity: Asgore keeps order him to stop, and even banished him from the Capital. He does so of his own volition.

Toriel sighed as Amber and Infinity left. She didn’t know what to think of Asgore. However little did she know, her biggest concern was in her living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Summer.

Shatteredtale Chapter 3: Error

 

Infinity walked with Amber back to the door. They were about to go through the door when they heard Toriel screaming. Infinity’s glove instinctively turned into a scythe.

Infinity(concerned): “Amber, run.”  
Amber(terrified): “What about you?”  
Infinity: “I’ll be fine, now go.”  
Amber(crying): “Okay”

Infinity and Amber ran separate ways. When Infinity got back to the house, she couldn’t find anyone. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from Toriel’s room. She quickly entered the room, and raised her scythe.

Infinity(eyes deep black with red dots in the center): “Come out, I know someone is in here.”

Chara came out from under the bed and then rolled Asriel out, still in his pot. They both had terrifying expressions on their faces.

Infinity(concerned): “What happened here?”  
Chara(pretending to be terrified): “we don’t know, we just heard screaming and decided to hide.”  
Infinity: “Alright, go down to the basement, go through the door at the end, and then find Amber.”  
Chara(still pretending to be terrified): “Okay.”

Infinity found a knife, and gave it to Chara.

Infinity(handing over the knife): “Take this, just in case.”  
Chara(even still pretending to be terrified): “Okay.”

Infinity walked out the front door while Chara and Asriel went through the door in the basement. Infinity looked around, but saw nobody playing near the big tree in the middle of the yard. She wandered into the next room, and cried when she saw Toriel slumped over against a wall with a knife in her chest.

Infinity(crying): “M...Mom, a...ar...e you alive?”  
Toriel(gasping in pain): “M...M...My c...child, please p...pr...protect them.”  
Infinity(still crying, but is calming down a little): “Who? Also, who did this to you?”  
Toriel(still gasping): “Cha...ra is n...not wh...who they se...seem.”  
Infinity(terrified): “Amber...I sent Chara, and Asriel to find her.”  
Toriel(no longer gasping, but with a gravelly voice): “You must warn her. Tell her to take the children to castle. Then, you must buy them time. I know this is a lot...”  
Infinity(Interrupting): “No, it is fine. Wait children?”  
Toriel: “Come out my children. Please take care of them as well as I would.”

Suddenly, two girls walked into view. One wore a green, and yellow striped t-shirt, and resembled Chara. The other wore a blue, and purple striped t-shirt, and a purple scarf.

 

Girl with green, and yellow striped t-shirt(crying): Mom!

She ran up, and hugged Toriel.

Toriel: Chara, my child, just know that I will always love you.  
Chara(sobbing): “I love you too.”  
Toriel(closing her eyes): “Infinity, thank you.”  
Chara(still sobbing): “No, mom, please don’t die.”

Toriel turned to dust in Chara’s arms. Chara got down on her hands and knees, and continued to cry. The other girl also got down on her knees, and hugged Chara. Infinity also joined the group hug.

Chara(beginning to calm down): “Sister, I’m so sorry, we didn’t make it in time.”  
Infinity(standing up, and drawing her scythe): “Don’t worry, I know where the one who did this is, and when I find them, they’re gonna have a bad time.”  
Girl with blue, and purple striped t-shirt, and the purple scarf: “Chara, you didn’t tell me that your sister was a time reaper.”  
Chara: “Oh yeah, this is Frisk.”  
Frisk: “I am also a time reaper. Come on out Miyuku.”

Frisk’s scarf suddenly transformed into a floating blob.

Frisk: “This is Miyuku, my time blob.”  
Infinity: “Nice to meet you both.”  
Chara: “Not to break up the meeting, but we need to save Amber.”  
Infinity: “Oh right, all of you, take my hand, I know a short cut.”

They did so, and just like that, they teleported away.

Unknown Location In An Unknown Alternate Universe: 5 minutes later

???: “Fell, How is everything proceeding?”  
Fell Sans: “Everything is going well Error, except, ST Infinity has figured out that the puppet you sent is the one who is killing everyone.”  
Error: “Rook, I have an assignment for you.”  
Rook: “What is it sir?”  
Error: “Kill ST Infinity.”  
Rook: “Yes sir.”  
Error: “Good, with her out of the picture, the World Eater will finally return, and purge the multiverse of the corrupted AU’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, and please tell me what you think in the comments.


	4. Mallow-Queen Of Darkness Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are having a wonderful day.

Shatteredtale Chapter 4: Mallow-Queen Of Darkness Pt.1

 

Authors Note(I know this is considered unprofessional, but it is necessary): Before this chapter starts I feel like I need to explain that the Infinity in this story is a different Infinity than the ones from the other two stories.

 

5 Years Before The Events Of Shatteredtale  
Unknown Dimension

Infinity woke in a weird looking hospital room. A few seconds later the horrible memories hit her. She remembered the monster that destroyed her world. She remembered the way it killed her family. She tried to stop it before it could erase everything, but it was too powerful. She looked at herself in a mirror to see that her arms had been replaced by exposed robotic ones, and there was a sizable scar across her neck. She remembered how she got the scar, and why her arms were missing.

Infinity: “Where am I?”

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and a little girl with pink, and brown hair entered. As soon as Infinity saw her, she gasped, and started to tear up. Even though her hair color had changed, Infinity immediately recognized her. She then ran up, and hugged the girl.

Infinity(sobbing happily): “Amber, you’re alive!”  
???: “Infinity my name isn’t Amber...it’s Betty.”  
Infinity(shocked): “Wh...What?”  
Betty: “Amber is dead. I am her re-incarcerated self.”  
Infinity: “Well, I’m still happy that your here.”  
Betty: “So how are you? Are your prosthetics working?”  
Infinity: “I’m okay, and yeah they work.”

Then they went to sit in the corner of the room.

Betty: “I’m sure you have questions.”  
Infinity: “Yes, how long have I been out?”  
Betty: “About 5 days.”  
Infinity: “Could you fill me in on what has happened?”  
Betty: “Do you trust me?”  
Infinity: “Of course, your my sister.”

Betty summoned Infinity’s soul from her body. She then summoned a tiny pink pellet, and aimed it at Infinity’s soul.

Infinity(terrified): “What are you...?”  
Betty(Interrupting her): “Trust me okay. I won’t hurt you.”  
Infinity(calming down): “Ok.”

The pink pellet fused together with Infinity’s soul.

Infinity(suddenly feeling tired): “What’s going on, I feel woozy?”  
Betty: “Don’t worry soon.”  
Infinity(closing her eyes): “Ok.”

Infinity then passed out. She woke up a few seconds later, and gasped. Her mind was under a huge strain to contain the memories. She sat there for a few seconds mumbling absolute nonsense. After that she passed out again.

Back to the present

Infinity woke up, and rubbed her eyes.

Infinity: Betty, where are you?

Betty entered the room. She didn’t look happy. Infinity looked at her with a confused expression.

Infinity(looking confused): “What’s wrong?”  
Betty: “Infinity, do you remember the demon child that killed me.”  
Infinity(eyes turning red): “Yes.”  
Betty: “Well turns out the child was being controlled, and I know who was doing it.”  
Infinity(growing angrier by the second): “Where are they? I want to shove their face into the ground, and then drive my scythe through their brain.”  
Betty: “I’ll tell you, but first there are some people I want you to meet.”

As she said this 6 people walked into the room, and Infinity gasped when she saw them.

Infinity(surprised): “You guys are all here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Also I have a challenge that is starting today. Please look at my newest post on my other fanfic Glitchtale Shattered Timelines for details.


	5. Shatteredtale Chapter 4: Mallow-Queen Of Darkness Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know what’s about to go down.

Shatteredtale Chapter 4: Mallow-Queen Of Darkness Pt.2

 

Infinity smiled as she saw her brothers and sisters standing before her. Though after a moment her smile faltered.

Infinity: Betty, is Aldric with you?  
Betty: No, he’s still dead.

Infinity shed a tear.

The eldest of the group walked toward her. His name was Gerald, and he was only 5 minutes younger than Infinity. He had dark blue hair.

Gerald: don’t worry sis, when we find the one responsible I’ll tear them apart

Then all of them pulled her in for a hug. When they pulled away the youngest child with purple hair was still clinging to Infinity’s leg. he couldn’t have been over 6 in time reaper years.

Infinity: Aww, Henry is that you, you’ve grown so tall.

A girl with the green hair walked up to Henry, and Infinity.

Infinity: Kelly, how have you been?  
Kelly: I have been ok. Now Henry, give Infinity some space please.  
Henry(letting go of Infinity’s leg): Okay.

The other 3 people were Gloria, Jax, and Luma. Gloria had yellow hair, Jax had orange hair, and Luma had light blue hair.

Infinity: Betty, where is the one responsible for this genocide.  
Betty: Not just this genocide, but multiple genocides. Follow me, I will take you to Error.

All 9 left the room. They walked through strange hallways, until they reached the door to the control room. Infinity sliced the door in half, and kicked it down.

Infinity: Kelly, please cover Henry’s eyes.  
Kelly(covering Henry’s eyes with her hand): Okay.  
Infinity(angrily): ERROR!  
Error(confused): What the...

He stopped talking when Infinity summoned 6 scythes, and used them to surround Error.

Infinity(red magic eye glowing): You know, I am normally opposed to violence, but for you I’ll make an exception. Any last words, before I pass judgement?  
Error: You fool, you have no idea what we plan to do. If we don’t erase these timelines...AKK.

Error looked down to see that he had been cut in half.

Infinity: Times up.

Infinity walked up to Error, and took his soul right from his body. She then crushed it in her hand, and began to absorb it’s power. She started to glitch out until her soul managed to cope with the power. She finally stopped glitching.  
Infinity: Kneel.  
Gerald: What?  
Infinity: You heard me. KNEEL BEFORE ME!  
Gerald(referring to Error): DEMON, GET OUT OF MY SISTER!  
Infinity: Mind Error.

Infinity summoned 6 black spheres and shot them straight at her siblings’ foreheads. They infused themselves with their minds. They immediately kneeled, and Infinity laughed maniacally.

Infinity: You know, I don’t think I can call myself Infinity anymore.  
Betty: Then what should we call you?  
Infinity: How about Mallow.  
Betty: Your queen has spoken, now heed her command.  
All Six Siblings: Yes my queen.  
Mallow: Soon, all defective timelines will be erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if any of you are doing my fan challenge, I would love to know how it’s progressing. Tell me all about it in the comments. Also I am still doing a comment awards but I need comments to use.


	6. Shatteredtale Chapter 5-Dead Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are going to destroy me in the comments for writing something so sad, but believe me it only gets worse from here.

Shatteredtale Chapter 5-Dead Forest

 

Infinity, Chara, and Frisk started to walk away from Infinity’s sentry station, when suddenly a portal appeared before them. A lone figure wearing spiked gloves, and holding a scythe made of orange energy emerged.

???: Halt.  
Infinity(angered that this person was blocking her way): Who are you?  
Rook: My name is Rook Orog.  
Infinity(still angry): What is your business here? Also, move out of the way, that is an order from the captain of the royal guard.  
Rook(smiling menacing): I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see, I am an assassin, and you are my target. Nothing personal, but you’ve gotten a little too close to the the truth.

That was all Infinity needed to hear before she snapped. A wide grin spread across her face, one her eyes turned black with a red dot as the pupil, and the other glowed with magical energy.

Infinity(magic eye glowing): So your in on this too. Then, it seems I have no other option, than to give you a warning. If you leave the Underground and never return, you won’t be harmed, but if you don’t: I W I L L K I L L Y O U.

Rook lunged forward at Infinity, and brought his scythe down onto her head. Infinity drew her scythe, and blocked the attack. She slashed at Rook, but he jumped out of the way. Infinity ran towards Rook with a crazed look in her eyes. Their scythes clashed as they both looked for an opening. Rook found it first, but Infinity glitched away before he could land the attack. She teleported behind him, grabbed his chin and the top of his head, and with all her strength, snapped his neck. His dead body fell to the floor. Chara, and Frisk gave Infinity a look that had a mix of amazement, disbelief, and fear in it.

Infinity(calming down): Come on, we have to go find Amber.  
Chara(remembering why they where here): Ok, come on Frisk.

As they walked they continued to see dust littering the snow. Chara finally broke the depressing silence.

Chara: Do you have any way of getting in contact with Amber?  
Infinity(remembering her phone): Oh right, now I feel stupid.

Infinity took out her phone, and dialed a number. The phone rang until finally Amber picked up.

Amber: Infinity, what’s going on? I heard that someone might have hurt mom. Is she safe?  
Infinity(somberly): No Amber, she’s dead.  
Amber(shedding tears): What?  
Infinity: Amber, listen to me very carefully, you need to get away from Chara. They’re an impostor, and they murdered Toriel.

Suddenly, a scream was heard on Amber’s end.

Chara(impostor): The dust is beautiful, is it not?  
Infinity(eyes turning black): What have you done with Amber?  
Chara(impostor): nothing yet, but if you don’t hurry you’ll miss it. Bye now.

Without thinking, Infinity broke into run, and left Frisk, and Chara trying to catch up. Chara hung up the phone and destroyed it. They looked at Amber with a malicious expression on their face. Amber looked completely traumatized.

Chara(impostor): She looks terrified, doesn’t she Asriel?  
Flowey: Yeah, don’t worry sis, we’ll make this quick.

The vines that where holding Amber brought her down to Chara’s level. Immediately after, Chara slit her throat, took her soul, and absorbed it. Her body was released, and was allowed to fall to the ground. As they moved away from the body Asriel looked back at Amber’s corpse. He felt a mix of new feelings. Not satisfaction nor happiness, but a mix of fear, sadness, and a pang of guilt.

Flowey(whispering): Sorry sis.

Infinity got to the edge of Snowdin Village, and she was greeted with the sight of her sister laying dead on the ground. She looked at the corpse with completely black eyes, and shedding tears.

Infinity(sobbing): That dirty brat, you’ll pay for this, I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF.

Chara and Frisk caught up, and saw Infinity crying with a body in her arms. When Chara saw the body, she broke down. Frisk tried to comfort her, but this time she wouldn’t stop sobbing, and she even started to feel sick at the sight of her sister’s bloody neck. She couldn’t hold her sickness in, and puked all over the snow. Infinity got up, and was about to walk towards Waterfall when Frisk grabbed her hand. Infinity turned around with both her eyes glowing red and with a crazed expression on her face, causing Frisk to stumble backwards in fear.

Infinity(Both eyes glowing and LV rising all the way to 20): Listen kid, I’m going to go kill that brat, and if anyone tries to stop me, I’ll kill them too, so you better let me go if you know what’s good for you.  
Frisk(still holding on): No I won’t let you sink to that murderer’s level. It’s not what Amber would have wanted.  
Infinity(raising her scythe): So that’s how it’s gonna be, WELL THEN JUST DIE.

Infinity was about to cut her down, when Chara hugged her. She stood there for a minute sobbing. Her scythe turned back into a glove.

Chara(terrified, and crying): Please Infinity, calm down, we all want justice for Amber, but this isn’t the way.  
Infinity(still crying, and picking up Amber’s body): Your right, let’s go find Aldric.  
Frisk: We’re taking the body.  
Infinity: he deserves to know. Now grab my hand. They did so, and glitched away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me lol.


	7. Bloody Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you doing my challenge, I would love to know how far you’ve gotten. Also the status on the comic is still unfinished. However, if would you like me to release what is done so far, comment so below.

Shatteredtale Chapter 6-Bloody Waterfall

 

Infinity, Frisk, and Chara reappeared in a small cave. It looked as though someone was living there. Suddenly Infinity, had a horrible feeling in her stomach, and she knew that she was to throw up.

Infinity(starting to regret having ketchup for breakfast, as for some reason it never sat well with her when she had to teleport more than once a day): Excuse me a sec.  
Chara: Okay.

Infinity walked out of the cave, she walked over to a dark corner of waterfall. After a minute she began to vomit. Suddenly, she heard rustling in some nearby tall grass.

Infinity(fully alert): Who’s there? Show yourself.

The grass fell silent, but not before emitting a loud gasp. Infinity recognized it, and dropped her guard a little, but stayed vigilant.

Infinity(with a concerned tone): Come out Asriel, I just want to talk. Is that brat with you.?

Flowey appeared in front of the tall grass.

Flowey(in a defeated tone): Okay you caught me, so just do what you’ve got to do, but just know that it won’t matter in the least. Also no, Chara sent me to scout out Aldric’s hiding place.

Infinity look at the flower. His face that had once worn a friendly/psychotic smile, now wore a teary-eyed frown.

Infinity(with glowing red eyes): I think you have already heard my spiel, so you know what’s about to happen.

Suddenly, they were in the Judgement Hall.

 

Flowey: You know, I always did hate this place.  
Infinity(eyes still glowing red): before we start, I want to say that I don’t blame you for Amber’s murder. At least not this time.  
Flowey(sobbing): How can you not blame me?  
Infinity: Simple, I can feel your thoughts. Deep down, you know you don’t want this. Also deep down you are afraid of what that imposter will do once they are finished with this world.  
Flowey(lying through his teeth): You’re wrong, I ain’t afraid of Chara. They promised me they would be my best friend forever.  
Infinity: You know as well I do that is a lie. How do you think they are gonna to erase the world without killing you.

Flowey looked defiant, but deep down he knew that this was going to happen, it was inevitable.

Flowey(still acting oblivious): Why would they have to kill me to be able to erase the world.  
Infinity: Oh Asriel, quit playing dumb, your the last thing holding this world together in the end.  
Flowey: Touché  
Infinity(eyes still glowing red): Enough talk, let us begin.  
Infinity started the Judgement.

Infinity: Let’s see here, LV:1, EXP:0, RGT:40, that’s a nice surprise.  
Flowey(shocked): What, but how? I should be at LV:40. Wait RGT:40, What does that mean?  
Infinity: RGT is a another acronym. It stands for regret, and it is a way of measuring how sorry you are for your actions. So like it, or not your still my sweet little brother, and don’t try to deny it for a second.  
Flowey(starting to cry): Your wrong, like you said, I may not have killed anyone this time, but I did in other timelines.  
Infinity: It’s better to leave those memories where they belong, in the past. Those timelines are gone, and I think we should both just forget about them.  
Flowey(crying): How can I forget when I know what I did was unforgivable.  
Infinity(walking towards him): I forgive you.

Infinity bent down and gave him a little hug, and Flowey continued to cry into her arm. Infinity felt two little vines wrap around her back. They stayed like that until Flowey eventually stopped crying.

Infinity: I want you to go to the throne room. Father should be there so he will be able to watch you. Although, I probably should accompany you, so the guards know not to attack you.  
Flowey: Okay.

They walked to the throne room, but were stopped by two guards at the entrance.

Guard 1(to Flowey): Who are you.  
Infinity(In a commanding voice): Move aside, he is with me. Also I need you two to go rally the Hotland garrison, and put them on patrol around the resort, and in the core, and then wait for me there.  
Guard 1: What are we looking for?  
Infinity: A human with a green and yellow striped shirt walking alone with a knife. If you see two humans walking together, you are not to harm them. Be advised though, one of the children you are to protect looks exactly like the human you are looking for. However, she should not be walking alone, she should have her friend with her. The one you need to stop has a knife.  
Guard 2: Alright, we’ll head there now.  
Infinity: Oh, and one more thing, they should be considered a lethal threat.  
Guard 1: How many are dead.  
Infinity: Everyone in the ruins, including the former queen, and almost everyone in Snowden, including Princess Amber.  
Guard 2: Queen Toriel, Princess Amber are dead?  
Infinity: Yes they infiltrated the ruins, and pretended to be Princess Chara to gain our trust.  
Guard 1: Didn’t the Princess die 550 years ago.  
Infinity: Yes but, she has returned along with Prince Asriel. However, if you see her imposter, I order you to kill on sight. The real Chara should be with her friend Frisk.  
Guard 1: Where’s Prince Asriel?  
Infinity: This is gonna sound nuts, but look down.  
Guard 2: The flower?  
Infinity: At this point, I think it is better that we don’t question it. Now go, that demon won’t be in Waterfall forever.  
Guard 2: Right.

The guards hurried off, and Infinity and Asriel entered the throne room. They looked upon the beautiful flower garden. Asgore was watering some flowers, and didn’t hear them come in.

Infinity: Father?  
Asgore: Oh, hello Infinity, is this a friend of yours?

Infinity explained the days events to Asgore quickly, and with every word his expression grew darker, except during the parts about Chara, and Asriel. She didn’t tell Asgore about the fact that Asriel had helped the imposter.

Infinity: Well, I have to go. Please look after Asriel okay.  
Asgore: Alright, but where are you going?  
Infinity: To find Aldric. I think he might stand a chance against that demon.  
Asgore: Very well then, but be careful.  
Infinity: I always am.

Infinity took a short cut to Aldric’s cave.

Asgore: You know, I have never figured out how she does that.  
Flowey: Who knows?

Infinity reappeared next to the cave and saw light blue energy emitting from the entrance. She then heard a scream as she ran into the cave and saw Aldric trying to strangle Frisk while Chara was slumped in a corner of the cave.

Infinity(in a commanding tone): Aldric let her go.  
Aldric: I’m sorry sis, but we only need one more soul to break the barrier, and I won’t let this opportunity pass us by. Besides, look what these humans did to Amber.  
Infinity: It wasn’t their fault, there is a murderer on the lose.  
Aldric(still strangling Frisk): How do you know they aren’t responsible for this?  
Infinity: I led them here, we found Amber’s body on the way. Now let her go, or I swear I’ll slice your hand off.  
Aldric(dropping Frisk): Fine. So what’s been going on.

Infinity was once again forced to explain the days events. Aldric’s face began to well up with guilt as he realized that he had been strangling his little sister’s best friend.

Aldric(to Frisk): My most sincere apologies, any friend of Chara’s is a friend of mine.  
Frisk(traumatized): It’s alright.  
Aldric(regretfully): No it’s not. I have done many horrible things that I have never truly been able to clear my conscience.  
Infinity(chuckling): You have one of those?  
Aldric: That hurts Infinity.  
Infinity(angrily): Why don’t you tell Chara, and Frisk all the horrible things you’ve done. Why don’t you tell them about all the lies I had to tell Amber. You were her hero, Aldric, but if she knew what you really did, she would be ashamed to even associate with you.

Aldric stood silently as he knew it was all true.

Chara: Infinity, stop, we don’t need to be fighting each other.  
Infinity: Fine, sorry brother.  
Aldric: It’s fine, Infinity is right, I deserve to burn in hell for what I have done.  
Infinity: I have assembled our forces in Hotland, so we shall ambush, and destroy the imposter there.  
Aldric: Good, but where are they now?  
Infinity: I think they are still here in Waterfall.  
Aldric: Then we need to move quickly.  
They ran out of the cave, but stopped dead when they saw the imposter walking with a kid.

Infinity(recognizing him as one of Amber’s friends): Dang it Monster Kid.  
Aldric(A little amazed): Wow, that kid is still coming all the way out here from Snowdin Town to find me.  
Chara: Are we gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna save that kid?  
Frisk: is anybody else wondering why they haven’t attacked yet?  
Infinity: I don’t know but, Chara is right, so let’s not wait for it to happen.

The four ran after Monster Kid until they reached a bridge. When Monster kid realized that the human had stopped walking, and stood still at the beginning of the bridge, he stopped and turned around.

Monster Kid(concerned): Is something wrong?

The imposter gave the kid a cruel smile, started slowly moving towards the helpless monster with their knife drawn. Aldric ran towards the two with his scythe drawn so that he could protect the kid, and made it just in time to take the blow.

Infinity(tearing up): ALDRIC!  
Aldric(with a weak voice): Infinity go now, and take the children with you. I’ll deal with this.

Aldric picked up Monster Kid and with the last of his strength, turned around and threw the child to Infinity. He doubled over in pain as the knife was still in him when he turned around, and the attacker was trying to lodge the blade even deeper into his stomach. Infinity caught Monster Kid, Chara, and Frisk grabbed Infinity’s arms, and she glitched away. The imposter had turned around and stared at the place where infinity had been standing with an angry expression on their face. Suddenly, they felt something sharp digging into their body. Aldric had stabbed them with their own knife.

Aldric: I may die, but by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be 6 feet under with me.  
Imposter: What good will that do you? Even you defeat me, your little sister, and mother will still be dead, and your society will still be in ruin. Further more, I’ll just come back.  
Aldric: What is you name demon? Even though, you are evil, I still wish to know who you are.  
Imposter(taken aback): Error_999, but you can just call me Sam. Though, why would you want to know?  
Aldric(standing up, and with malice filled smile): So I can grind it into your tombstone.

Aldric was engulfed in light. His wounds all healed, and his purple, light blue, and orange soul appeared on his chestplate. His shoulder guards gained spikes, and a bunch of other minor changes were made to his armor. Red energy emitted from his eyepatch

Aldric: For the sake of all living creatures, I will purge you from this world. I AM ALDRIC THE PERSISTENT.

The light the had engulfed him faded out leaving Aldric standing on the bridge with his purple scythe drawn.

Aldric: Your gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that.

Sam(or at least the voices in their head): The wind is howling. You feel nothing but DETERMINATION flowing through you. He’ll fall like the rest. =)

Sam(still grinning psychotically): So you can summon Determination too.

Aldric(preparing an attack): You’ll pay for all the lives you’ve taken today. I am here to stop your murder spree.

Sam’s soul turned light blue, and a small barrage of light blue and orange colored scythes closed in from all sides. They were able to deflect most of them, but where hit a few times, not that it really affected their health much.

Sam selected Fight  
9999999999999999999999999999 damage

It took about 1/12 of his health

Another barrage came, and this time Sam got hit a lot. Again they weren’t even fazed.

Sam selected Fight  
9999999999999999999999999999 damage

It took another 1/15 of his health

This went on for some time, and Aldric sent barrage after barrage. Eventually Aldric was down to his last bit of health.

Aldric: I won’t let you destroy this world, NOW DIE.

He sent a very large final barrage at Sam. Sam was hit a lot by the barrage. When it was over Aldric tried to bring his scythe down on Sam, but he activated Amber’s shield. Aldric froze up remembering his little sister, and Sam stabbed him with their knife. Blood gushed out of his wound, and onto the bridge.

Aldric(coughing blood): Even with...all that...power, you still look...completely fine. Ha...haha...ha...ha you really are un-killable aren’t...you. But, make...no...mistake, someone will stop...you. One day you’ll...pick a...fight with...the wrong...person. One...day you will cease to exist...haha...ha, then the...world will finally...be at peace.

Sam pulled their knife from Aldric, and started walking towards Hotland. Aldric fell of the bridge, and was impaled on a stalagmite.

Aldric(still coughing and now crying): Chi...Children...I’m so...sorry...p...p...please for...give m...me.

With that Aldric closed his eyes, and was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
